1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for an image display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a stand for an image display device that can be unfolded to support the image display device on a support surface, and that can be folded when the image display device is packed to maximize the number of image display devices that can be packed into the same containing space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image display device, such as a plasma display panel (PDP) and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, includes a stand installed on a bottom portion of the display for placing the image display device on a floor. Such a stand includes a supporting unit fixed to the bottom portion of the image display device, and a base unit connected to the supporting unit for being placed on a floor.
Over the last few years, the typical screen size of image display devices has become larger, and the thickness of the image display devices has become smaller in order to satisfy user's demands. As the image display device becomes larger and thinner, it becomes more important to prevent the image display device from falling forward when the image display device is placed on a floor. To accomplish this, the stand of the image display device should have a wide bottom surface to prevent the image display device from falling forward.
However, if a stand with a wide bottom surface is fixedly installed on the image display device, the packing size of the image display device increases. Therefore, the number of image display devices that can be packed into the same containing space is decreased. This larger container size costs the manufactures and sellers much more to transport and distribute the image display devices. If the bottom surface of the stand is reduced, to increase the number of packed image display devices that can be contained in the same space, the image display device may easily fall down when the image display device is place on a floor. This threatens the safety of customers and lowers the product stability.
To solve this problem, some related art image display devices have a stand that is separated from the display device for packing. However, it is inconvenient for users to mount the stand on the image display device before installing the image display device on a floor.